winxfandomcom_es-20200214-history
No me rendiré
No me rendiré (Non Mi Arrendero en Italia y I'm Not Givin' Up en inglés) es una canción que aparece en el episodio Una flor en la nieve, de la 2ª Temporada del spin-off World of Winx. Letra |-|Español Latino= Cuando estoy derrotada Me siento atrapada Y mis sueños se desvanecen Yo recuerdo tu voz Diciendo es tu elección Sin pensar sonríe hasta el final Como una flecha seré Cualquier muro subiré Y nada me podrá detener Ahora se quien, soy yo! De lo que, soy capaz! Y se bien, que lo voy a lograr! Solo ve en lo profundo de mi corazón Con brillo en mis ojos Las estrellas voy a alcanzar No me rendiré! No me rendiré! Seguiré luchando por mis sueños Me voy a caer y me levantare Dando lo mejor aquí seguiré La vida es buena cuando estamos juntas A rockear porque es ahora o nunca No me rendiré! No me rendiré! Y descubriré como cumplir mis sueños... Deja lo malo atrás Cambia tu forma de pensar Este momento hay que disfrutar Toma un descanso y respira Despierta y siente la vida Sin pensar sonríe hasta el final Como un cohete volar Cualquier montaña escalar Porque no hay nada que me pueda frenar Ahora se quien, soy yo! De lo que, soy capaz! Y se bien, que lo voy a lograr! Solo ve en lo profundo de mi corazón Con brillo en mis ojos Las estrellas voy a alcanzar No me rendiré! No me rendiré! Seguiré luchando por mis sueños... Me voy a caer y me levantare Dando lo mejor aquí seguiré La vida es buena cuando estamos juntas A rockear porque es ahora o nunca No me rendiré! No me rendiré! Y descubriré como cumplir mis sueños... No me rendiré! No me rendiré! Seguiré luchando por mis sueños... Me voy a caer y me levantare Dando lo mejor aquí seguiré La vida es buena cuando estamos juntas A rockear porque es ahora o nunca No me rendiré! No me rendiré! Y descubriré como cumplir mis sueños... |-|Español de España= Cuando no puedo mas, Cuando voy a estallar, Y no puedo echar a volar. Cuando pienso que ya, No podre continuar, Te recuerdo y vuelvo a soñar. Cuando pienso que tu, Me enseñaste a mirar, Sin el miedo y con mas libertad. Se que nada podrá, Detenerme esta vez, Se que nada me podrá parar. |-|Italiano= Quando mi sento giu, Quando non che no più, E mi so ni va ne fumo sai. Mi ricordo che tu, Mi dicevi stal su, Non pensarci che tu passa vedrai. Sarà freccia che vai, tutto scale volgerà, Non che niente che mi fermerai. E cosi non che sto, Quel che vuoi il lavro, Perché adesso so che ce lo affaro. Ce lo forto e po Luce dentro me Se crede me Sarò invincibile Non mi arrenderò, Non mi arrenderò, Il e sono tutto da vivere. E se magaro, io mer resero, Forta non e cuore de limite. E fantastico vogle e si bene, Una festa proma siamo insiame. Non mi arrenderò, Non mi arrenderò, Il e sono tutto da vivere con te! Ogni cosa che fai, Deci quello che sei, Certo so tra le nuvole. Un'amore lare mai, Prendi fiato che vai, Non pensarci che tu passa vedrai. Sarò razzo che vai, tutto scale volgerà, Non che niente che mi fermerai. E cosi non che sto, Quel che vuoi il lavro, Perché adesso so che ce lo affaro. Ce lo forto e po Luce dentro me Se crede me Sarò invincibile Non mi arrenderò, Non mi arrenderò, Il e sono tutto da vivere. E se magaro, io mer resero, Forta non e cuore de limite. E fantastico vogle e si bene, Una festa proma siamo insiame. Non mi arrenderò, Non mi arrenderò, Il e sono tutto da vivere con te! Non mi arrenderò, Non mi arrenderò, Il e sono tutto da vivere. E se magaro, io mer resero, Forta non e cuore de limite. E fantastico vogle e si bene, Una festa proma siamo insiame. Non mi arrenderò, Non mi arrenderò, Il e sono tutto da vivere con te! |-|Inglés= When I think I'm like dead, When I feel like I'm trapped, And it seems all of my dreams are gone. I remember your voice, Telling me: "Here's a choice, Don't think twice, put on a smile and move on." Like an arrow I fly, any wall I will climb, 'Cause there's nothing that can stop me now. Now I know who I am, Now I know what I can, Now I know I'm gonna make it somehow. Just take a look.. deep into my heart... My eyes are on fire... I'm gonna reach the stars... I'm not givin' up, I'm not givin' up, I'll keep fighting to keep my dream alive. I will fall, and then I'll stand up again. Here I am and I'll do the best I can. Life is cool as long as we're together, Laugh it out, because it's now or never. I'm not givin' up, I'm not givin' up, I will find my way and I'll make my dream come true! Change your clothes, change your mind, Leave the bad things behind, Now it's time to let the good times roll. Take a breath, take a break, Feel alive, feel awake, Don't think twice, put on a smile and move on. Like a rocket I fly, any mountain I'll climb, 'Cause there's nothing that can stop me now. Now I know who I am, Now I know what I can, Now I know I'm gonna make it somehow. Just take a look.. deep into my heart... My eyes are on fire... I'm gonna reach the stars... I'm not givin' up, I'm not givin' up, I'll keep fighting to keep my dream alive. I will fall, and then I'll stand up again. Here I am and I'll do the best I can. Life is cool as long as we're together, Laugh it out, because it's now or never. I'm not givin' up, I'm not givin' up, I will find my way and I'll make my dream come true! I'm not givin' up, I'm not givin' up, I'll keep fighting to keep my dream alive. I will fall, and then I'll stand up again. Here I am and I'll do the best I can. Life is cool as long as we're together, Laugh it out, because it's now or never. I'm not givin' up, I'm not givin' up, I will just find my way and I'll make my dream come true! Vídeos en:I'm Not Givin' Up Categoría:Canciones Categoría:2ª Temporada (World of Winx) Categoría:Canciones de la 2ª Temporada (World of Winx)